Display devices are widely applied to various fields because of advantages such as small size, light weight, and low radiation. Some existing display devices have a touch control functions. Generally, common electrodes in the display device may be divided into a plurality of area blocks, and common electrodes within each of the area blocks are used as a touch control electrode. In the conventional technology, it is necessary to provide a respective lead for each touch control electrode, thus realizing outputting of a signal from each of the touch control electrodes.
Particularly, FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional array substrate having a Mid-Com structure. A common electrode is reused as a touch control electrode. The array substrate includes a grid layer 2 formed on a substrate 1. An insulating layer 3 is arranged on the grid layer 2. A transistor structure 5 and data lines 4 are arranged on the insulating layer 3. An insulating layer 6 is arranged on the transistor structure 5 and the data lines 4. Common electrodes 7 are arranged on the insulating layer 6. An insulating layer 8 is arranged on the common electrodes 7. Pixel electrodes 9 and display touch control signal lines 11 electrically connected to the common electrodes 7 are arranged on the insulating layer 8. The display touch control signal lines 11 are used to provide display signals for the common electrodes 7 in a display stage of the display device, and the display touch control signal lines 11 are used to provide touch detection signals for the common electrodes 7 in a touch control stage. That is, this existing structure needs an additional step to form the display touch control signal lines 11 as touch control signal lines.
Likewise, an additional step is also required for other structures (such as a Top-Com structure) in the conventional technology to form the above touch control signal lines, which may cause a complex fabrication process and high costs for the fabrication.